Anytime
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: This is a beautiful music video to Anytime by Kelly Clarkson. Ron is distressed and sad and this is Kim's way of telling him he's loved KxR


Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or "Anytime" by Kelly Clarkson

* * *

**Anytime**

The video opens with Kim watching Ron trying to get a date with a girl and getting rejected. He sighed, thinking he would never find someone that would want to be with him. Then the music started and it shows Kim in an empty auditorium with that sequence playing behind her like an old movie.

_Anytime you feel  
like you just can't hold on  
just hold on to my love  
and I'll help you be strong._

It then showed Ron trying to prepare to tell Kim how he felt, but was unsuccessful; he was too afraid of _being rejected._

_But you're so afraid to lose  
And baby I can't reach your heart  
I can't face this world  
It's keeping us apart_

Ron and the rest of their classmates began walking into the auditorium and the film stops. Kim watched Ron especially because his head was hung low.

_When I could be the one to show you  
Everything you missed before  
Just hold on now  
Cause I could be the one to give you more (Let you know!)_

Ron looked up as Kim sang, not really realizing she was, in a way, talking to him, but Josh did realize she was dedicating this to Ronald Stoppable.

_Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side (Yeah)  
Just let me be the one that can make it all right (I can make it all right)_

Josh wrote a note to try and clue Ron in on what he'd already figured out.

_Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart  
I can make it all right_

Kim looked and realized that Ron had gotten the message, and seemed shocked.

_I look into your eyes  
and I feel it coming through...I can't help but want you more than I want too_

It then shows her in an empty auditorium.

_So baby take out all your fear...and cast them all on me  
cause all I ever wanted was just to make you see..._

It showed her in the recording studio alone the lights were dimmed to give a peaceful effect.

_That I could be the one to make you all that you've been searching for...  
just hold on to my love and baby let me give you more...(you know!)  
Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side (Yeah)  
Just let me be the one that can make it all right (I can make it all right)  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart  
I can make it all right_

It showed Kim and Ron in the auditorium, Ron was in the shadowed region in the back of the room by himself, Kim walks to center stage, the microphone in her hand turned on and ready for her to sing for him, and him alone. He couldn't believe that through all he'd been through she had stayed right by his side.

_Now there's no way out  
And I can't help the way I feel  
Cause baby all the fire  
And I'll be waiting right here  
You know my love is real (baby yeah yeah yeah)_

Ron was stunned by the emotion in her voice and the way she seemed to direct every word towards him.

_Anytime you time you need love baby I'm on your side (You know)  
Just let me be the one that can make it all right (I can make it alright)  
Anytime you need love, baby…you're in my heart! I can make it all right, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah _

Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

_Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side (I'm you're side)  
Just let me be the one that can make it all right (Let me be the one)  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart (Let me be the one, Let me be the one) (Alright) _

Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart  
I can make it all right, all right

As the song ended Kim placed the microphone on the stand and walked off the stage and over to where Ron sat on the floor alone.

"Ron, there is some thing I want you to know" she said gently

"What's that Kim?" he said monotonously as if he actually didn't realize it was Kim. He silently stood, his head hung low.

"I know none of the girls have acted like they cared, but there was one girl you never asked, and she was the one who truly does care…" she paused and placed her hands on his shoulders, "and that's me… you never seemed to take the step to ask me"

"What's the use K.P. you would have rejected me like all of the other girls did" he paused and slipped away from her, "I never found the courage to ask you I was scared to be rejected one more time"

"Ron, don't you get it I wouldn't have rejected you" she walked over to him and placed her arms around his neck, "why would I reject someone I love as much as I do you"

"Really, Kim?" Ron said his courage slowly building

"Really, Ron, I love you"

"I love you too, KP" Ron hugged Kimaround the wast, the camerazoomed out,and the video closed with Kim and Ron holding each other knowing now the truth of how the other felt.

The End

* * *

a/n: whew, first Kim Possible video fanfic complete... go easy on me pls, because it might not be all that great.

pls leave a revew & note that all flames will be redirected at my exit level test (TAKS, Texas Assesment of Knowledge and Skill) they really suck worms.


End file.
